There is Something Strange in the Rainy Season Front!
Event Duration: June 21, 2019 12:00 PM - June 29, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to July 6, 2019. Background A lull in the frontal system that is causing the rainy weather prompted Mai to bring along Kanami for a picnic for two. Kanami immediately accepted the offer after meeting alone together for the first time in a while, and Mai prepared a bento for two. However, the next day, the rain poured once again, dashing Mai's hopes. Meanwhile, she was assigned with Kanami, Hiyori, Kofuki and Yui on a suppression mission in a location familiar to her: the mountainside where she was supposed to share a picnic with Kanami. The mission progressed normally until they noticed two things: they were finding teru teru bouzu (a talisman created to bring good weather) from the slain Aradama, and bringing down the Aradama numbers caused the weather to become sunny again. Although puzzled by this phenomenon, the team decided to continue with the mission, hoping that taking down the Aradama would cause the rainy weather to subside for good. Event Details Story Quests Clearing the last Story Quest rewards players with the prefix title "Splendidly Handsome" (水もしたたる). Event Map Schedule Event Maps: Teru-teru Arc These event maps drop Teru-teru Bouzu and Ichigo Daifuku Neko Bouzu, the latter dropping at lower amounts per drop. From June 27 to the end of the event, these maps also drop Nene Bouzu from a particular mob at the second wave that appears at a low chance. The attribute of these mobs change according to a schedule (see above). Event Maps: Rain Gear Arc Completing these high-difficulty maps give out Chic Umbrellas from Achievements and First Clear Rewards or, in the case of the Challenge difficulty map, from Map Missions. Both Rain Rush maps open on the last day of the event, June 29. The attribute of these mobs change according to a schedule (see above). Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Hiyori Juujou (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Ichigo Daifuku Neko Bouzu Drop + 1 * 3★ Yui Yamashiro (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Teru-teru Bouzu Drop + 1 * 4★ Yomi Satsuki (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 4★ Suzuka Konohana (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 4★ Tsugumi Ban (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 4★ Kiyoka Musumi (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 3★ Ellen Kohagura (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Yui Yamashiro (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Kaoru Mashiko (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 4★ Kagari Hiiragi (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 3★ Chie Setouchi (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Mirja Kitora (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 10% Support Members * 4★ Mirja Kitora (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 15%, Teru-teru Bouzu Drop + 1 * 3★ Hina Aoto (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Wakako Naeba (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Saaya Koike (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 4★ Mai Yanase (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Sumi Nagasaki (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 2% * 3★ Chinatsu Shimoishii (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 2% * 4★ Kofuki Shichinosato (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Hoozuki Terashimo (Bride '19) - Event Point Gain + 2% Okatana * 3★ Cakecutter - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ En'ou - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ En'ou - Event Point Gain + 5% * 1★ En'ou - Event Point Gain + 3% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Accumulative Missions Rewards Event Point Rewards Ranking Rewards Among the rewards for this Ranking Event are up to four Mai Yanase (Summer Uniform) copies for a full Limit Break and up to four Mai Yanase (Summer Uniform) Blooming Gems for a full Base Up. Chic Umbrellas for the event's Box Gacha can also be obtained for up to Rank 10000. Teru-teru Bouzu Item Exchange Shop Ichigo Daifuku Neko Bouzu Item Exchange Shop Nene Bouzu Item Exchange Shop Chic Umbrella Box Gacha Players can obtain the '''Under Rim Glasses '''accessory for all playable characters, as well as five copies of Wakako Naeba (Summer Uniform) by doing the event's Box Gacha. Each roll costs 3 Chic Umbrellas, and up to 10 rolls can be done at once. Players can only move to the next box if the items marked as SPECIAL are obtained. External Links * Event Information at Square Enix Bridge Category:Events